Neng Jamu no Nichijo
by daruma kuah kimchi
Summary: keseharian neng tetsu... "oh iya, tadi malem bu RT nanyain uang arisan." "TEH BOHAY BUATAN TETSU, TEH BOHAY BUATAN TETSU." "Hooo... siapa orang orang gila ini, istriku?" ...dipenuhi orang orang kaya yang tidak segan mengeluarkan duit mereka.


"Itu sedikit lagi bisa nggak?"

"Mau didikitin sampe mana lagi, Akashi-kun."

"Sampe hati kamu nyemplung buat aku, boleh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Neng Jamu no Nichijo**

**Maeshika**

**Genre : gapantes disebut Humor, jadi nggak tahu…**

**Warning : Dry humor, like seriously. KurokoHarem. Bahasa Indonesia ancur-ancuran, tolong kalo ada guru Bahasa Indonesia sayanya jangan ditabokin. Nista!Kuroko. Nista!GOM. OOC. Slight Akakuro.**

**Summary : Keseharian neng Kuroko… "oh iya, itu tadi malem bu RT nanyain uang arisan." "TEH BOHAY BUATAN TETSU, TEH BOHAY BUATAN TETSU!" "Hoo… siapa orang-orang gila ini, istriku?" …dipenuhi orang-orang aneh yang mau mengeluarkan duit mereka dengan baik hati.**

**A/N : ….wat is dis plis explain tu mi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.The basketball which Kuroko plays.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya, penjual jamu keliling komplek BK*BN yang punya instagram dan punya hampir seratus juta followers. Bukan karena jamunya tokcer, bukan pula karena kacang gorengnya enak, tapi karena tampang sang penjual. Coba, kalo tiba-tiba didatengin sama penjual jamu unyu-unyu muka ultimate uke kuadrat, dan dengan wajah teduh nan tenangnya menawarkan kencur pakai buyung upik, hati siapa yang tidak akan klepek-klepek, ulu hatinya tertonjok?

Maka dari itu, setiap kali Tetsuya keliling komplek, ada aja yang beli. Ada juga yang beli plus grepe-grepe, tapi Tetsuya profesional. Tetsuya sehat. Tetsuya kuat. Tetsuya rajin belajar, karena Tetsuya setiap hari minum Sakatonik ABZ. Tetsuya tidak akan lari hanya karena ada om-om pedo menyentuh-nyentuh bagian laknat yang tidak boleh disentuh milik Tetsuya. Tentu saja, karena pakai servis lebih, Tetsuya ingin bayaran tinggi. Tapi Tetsuya bukanlah penjual jamu plus-plus. Tetsuya hanyalah seorang penjual jamu keliling yang punya instagram JamuTetsu.

Malam itu, setelah menggerus temulawak dan menuangkan ulak, menggoreng kacang goreng, Tetsu segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi tidur. Tapi bukan Tetsu namanya kalau pergi tidur tanpa mempost ke instagram. Jadi tetsu segera mengambil tabletnya (Iya, Tetsu punya tablet kok. Heh? Nggak, tabletnya nggak dikasih sama om-om kok… mungkin…) dan segera membuka baju. Lho? Lho? Lho? Pembacanya bingung, penulisnya ikutan bingung. Misi, Ini ngapain buka baju ya, Mz? Mau bikin kita-kita wanita haus dibelai kehilangan banyak darah?

Setelah itu Tetsu masuk ke bathtub kinclong yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah yakin busa-busa dapat menutupi tubuhnya dan tidak memperlihatkan aurat yang akan dia perlihatkan pada calon ehem-suami-ehem nya nanti, Tetsuya segera memposisikan tabletnya diatas tubuhnya, memberikan kesan menggoda dengan wajah kuuderenya.

"Hm… mataku somplak sebelah ya? Jangan yang ini deh."

_Delete this file? Yes/no_

_Yes_

Sekali lagi Tetsu segera memposisikan tabletnya sedemikian rupa, sehingga rambut basah dan wajahnya terambil perfek. Setelah mematut-matut diri, Tetsuya segera menganggukkan kepala, mempost picture tersebut.

[Picture]

Konbanwa, minna-san. Waktunya mandi. Jangan lupa gosok gigi, minna-san. #takedabath #basah #habismenggerustemulawak #sakitpunggung #jamutetsu

Setelah itu, Tetsuya hanya tinggal menunggu semenit sampai ada 265 likes di post terbaru Tetsu, dan 234 komen di picture tersebut. Beberapa terlihat seperti bantingan keyboard yang di kapslok ( **NIJIMURASHUJO : **ASDFGHJKL OH MY GOD OVARIUM GUE… well oke, TESTIS GUEEE"), beberapa ada yang komplain (** Papambayeshiki **: _nipple! Mana nipplenya, Kuroko-kun? KAMI NEED NIPPLE!) _Beberapa ada yang mengaku hampir masuk rumah sakit karena kehilangan darah, tapi Kuroko tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa mereka terlalu lebay menanggapi ini semua, jadi Kuroko menghadiahi mereka satu lagi post. Tetsuya sepertinya begitu polos dan bahkan hampir bodoh dalam hal kepekaan. Jelas sekali para followersnya itu humu. Humu sekali. Sekali humu. Ah sudahlah.

[Picture : bayangin Kuroko lagi memfoto pahanya sendiri kayak cewek-cewek di tumblr]

Karena minna-san sepertinya sangat bersemangat, ini foto buat minna-san. Kalo gitu, Kuroko tidur dulu. Kobanwa. #Thighgap #Basah #JamuTetsu

Sepersekian detik kemudian, ada 3456 likes dan 901 komen muncul. Tapi Tetsuya sudah tidur. Syukurlah, karena kali ini bukan hanya anjuran untuk memperlihatkan auratnya, tapi juga ada anjuran untuk segera menikah kalo nggak Tetsu bakalan diraep sejagat. Humu sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_It's oke waee… it's oke wae.._

_Aku rapopo aku rapopo aku rapopo_…"

Setiap pagi, itulah tanda bahwa Neng jamu Tetsu lewat rumah. Lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh penyanyi Tanah Air itu semarak melewati om-om yang sedang main badminton, ibu-ibu yang sedang jogging, dan anak-anak yang pipis di semak-semak. Tetsu tentu saja sedang menggoes Biju-nya. Hm? Kalian Tanya apa itu Biju? Biju itu nama imutnya sepeda Tetsu, yaitu adalah Bicycle Jamu. Biju punya fanbase sendiri, lho. Dan tolong jangan samakan Biju ini dengan Biju fandom tetangga yang hampir memusnahkan dunia. Biju yang ini lebih ramah lingkungan, manis, dan yang jelas lebih ekonomis.

"_Aku rapopo, aku rapopo aku rapopo…"_

Peluh menetes dari dahi Tetsu, dan si pemilik rambut biru segera mengusap dahinya lembut. _Jepret_. Tetsu segera mengayuh lebih kuat karena sebentar lagi dia menaiki tanjakan. _Jepret_. Tetsu menggigit bibirnya, nafasnya eratik dan pipinya merah… _jepret jepret jepret jepret._

"Anooo… Momoi-san, kenapa sejak tadi kamu memotret aku ya?" Tanya Tetsu yang sedikit ngeri karena difoto dari jarak sedemikian frontalnya oleh Momoi Ayunda, residen yang adalah tukang potret merangkap fujoshi terkenal. Lulusan oxford lho! "Soalnya Kuroko-kun tadi mukanya eroi banget aku nggak kuaaaattt!" ucap Momoi dengan desahan penuh dengan pemikiran nista dan kotor. "Tetsu-kun cantik banget, bisa diship sama siapa aja! Kamu ultimate uke akuu!"

"Iya, iya. Aku nggak ngerti sih, tapi Momoi-san mau jamu?"

"Karena kamu udah ngasih aku asupan sebulan, jadi ya aku mau kok beli!" ucap Momoi, kembali ke wajah biasanya. Wajah wanita cantik yang merupakan model dan fotografer terkenal. "Maunya apa Momoi-san?"

"Eeeeh…. Itu yang cokelat apa sih?"

"Momoi-san ini semuanya warna cokelat."

"Itu cokelat yang kayak warna kotoran itu…"

"Eh, Momoi-san… itu kotoran beneran. Kamu nunjuknya arahnya salah."

"Oh iya. Ada jamu yang nambahin kecantikan nggak, Tetsu-kun?"

"Ada, ini." Dengan sigap Tetsuya meracik bahan-bahan dengan kecepatan bulan aku akan menghukum—ah salah ngomong deh. Maksudnya dengan cepat Tetsuya memasukkan bahan-bahan jamu ke dalam gelas kecil. Momoi segera meminumnya… dan terlihat sangat lega. "Ini apa, Tetsu-kun? Kok manis dan hangat banget? Aku suka deh!"

"Oh, kalau itu adalah campuran antara kulit ular sikat botol dan tokek berbuntut cabang. Katanya bisa meningkatkan love meter, lho!"

Momoi langsung membulatkan mata, langsung kepengen muntah dimukanya Tetsu. "Kok… Kok namanya ngeri gitu sih, Tetsu-kun?"

Tetsuya tersenyum, walau agak sadis. "Tidak ada kecantikan jika tidak ada pengorbanan, Momoi-san."

Setelah melarang Momoi untuk muntah, Tetsuya segera mendaki gunung melewati lembah untuk menhunting lebih banyak calon korban pembeli. "Maaaas, jamunyaaa maaaaasss!"

Suara cempreng yang selalu Tetsuya dengar setiap kali lewat jalan gue-analisa-lo-sampe-mampus nomor 5, suara neng Riko Sugiarti. Cewek tomboy nan manis itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk beli, setiap dua minggu sekali untuk beli jamu rapet. Hm? Kamu Tanya buat rapetin apa? Ya buat ngerapetin gigi-giginya Riko, lah! Riko itu punya keluarga bergigi jarang, dan untunglah Riko tidak punya gigi yang jarang-jarang. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, Riko minum jamu rapet. Soalnya kalo sampe pas Riko tidur lalu ada peri jarang-jarang menjarang-jarangkan giginya, klien Riko bisa berkurang, dong! Riko tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Hm? Kamu Tanya Riko kerjanya apa emang? Dia kerja jadi instruktur fitness di sebuah gym. Ngarep yang laen?

"Jamu rapet kayak biasa?" Tanya Tetsuya lembut.

"Iya mas. Sama kacang goreng nya satu. Oh ya, foto tadi malam fenomenal, lho. Banyak yang masuk rumah sakitnya Om Midorima kemaren."

Tetsuya tertawa ala keraton. "Yaaah namanya juga orang cari rezeki neng. Apa saja dilakuin…"

Neng Riko ngikik. "Iya sih, tapi ya jangan pakai foto pembunuh masal gitu juga… oh iya, itu tadi malem bu RT nanyain uang arisan."

Tetsuya memandang Riko bingung. "Tapi aku kan nggak ikut arisan Riko-san…"

Riko kelihatan bingung. "Oh gitu ya? Yaudah deh. Yaudah barbie cao dulu mau facial. Deydey!" Dengan itu pelanggan pertama pun luput dari pandangan Tetsu. Sekali lagi lagu nista it's oke wae it's oke wae berkumandang. Dan tibalah dia disebuah rumah sakit yang banyak sekali dokter tampan dan susternya. Hm? Kamu nanya Gimana bisa tukang jamu masuk ke rumah sakit? Cih, banyak nanya banget sih. Udah telen aja dah tuh semuanya!

"Kamu datang juga, nanodayo."

Tetsuya tersenyum untuk melihat Midorima, salah seorang dokter langganan jamu Tetsuya. Demi Midorima, Tetsuya rela menerobos hutan belantara sekalian. Tetsuya rela hampir diringkus aparat rumah sakit karena naik Biju onthelnya kedalam Rumah Sakit tanpa izin. Demi pelanggan, semua harus jadi. Tetsuya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tukang jamu profesional! "Mas Midorima mau beli? Eh, ada Takao-kun juga." Tetsuya menundukkan kepala dengan sopan kearah pria berambut hitam bermata tajam didepannya. "Oooh… jadi gini. setiap hari Jumat dateng ke RS satu jam lebih cepet… gara-gara mau minum _jamu _yaaa!? Mana, katanya ada pasien gawat?!" sindir Takao, ala ibu-ibu berdaster yang cemburu buta. "Ng-nggak kok, Takao. Jamu itu kan bagus buat kesehatan. Lagipula ini bisa meningkatan kesehatan dan vitalitas…"

"Vitalitas? _Vitalitas kata kamu! _Semprul! Kamu selama ini main vitalitas-vitalitasan sama Kuroko, Shin-chan?"

"Ha?! Siapa yang—"

"Udah, cukup! Pulangin aku ke rumah bapake. Aku nggak kuat ngeliat kamu main gila sama si jalang ini! Aku nggak kuat!" dengan itu Takao segera berlari dengan air mata berlinang-linang dan sfx : "Pulangkan saja… aku pada ibuku…."

Midorima kelihatan syok.

Kuroko kelihatan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Eh… anu, jadi ini beras kencurnya dibungkus dua buat Takao-kun sama Midorima-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya yang langsung sadarkan diri, menampilkan dua bungkus beras kencur hangat yang sudah dipesan oleh Midorima dari jauh hari. Jadi usut punya usut, Midorima selama ini ingin minum beras kencur berdua sama Takao. Tapi nggak ada waktu. Jadi hari ini dia mau ngambil pesenannya sama Tetsuya, walaupun dia libur shift. Tau-taunya yang bersangkutan kepengen hadirat juga. Beras udah jadi bubur, Takao udah keburu salah paham. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya Midorima ngerubah bubur itu jadi bubur yang enak.

"Hontoni arigatai, Kuroko!" dengan itu, Midorima langsung ngacir, mengikuti the one and only love di hidupnya yang sendu dan berwarna kehijauan. "Midorima-kun, _ganbatte!_ Nanti uangnya kumasukin utang kamu ya!" seru Kuroko dengan niatnya. Kuroko tidak pernah melupakan utang. Setelah hampir saja menghancurkan rumah tangga orang, Kuroko kembali menggoes Biju-nya dengan tenang. Memang mengerikan kekuatan ultimate uke kita ini.

"Tetsu! Woy Tetsu, gua mau beli!"

Tetsuya berbalik dengan malas dan melihat kacang item jalan menuju dia.

Oh bukan kacang item deh. Itu Aomine-kun. Tetsu salah liat soalnya Tetsu nggak pake kacamata. Tehe.

"Aomine-kun, utang yang kemaren sama dulu dibayar dolo." Ucap Tetsuya ogah-ogahan. "Yeee elu mah, kok perhitungan gitu sih. Lu kan bayangan gua, harusnya lu nalangin gue dong… eh, senyumnya mana, kalo cembetut gitu cantiknya ilang ih." Aomine menggoda Tetsu sampe mampus. Apa coba hubungannya bayangan sama nalangin orang?! Tetsu memandang ke jalan yang sedang dia lalui. Jalan Ga-ada-yang-bisa-ngalahin-gua-selain-gua-sendiri. Nama jalan yang aneh, tapi ini jalan yang selalu Tetsu hindari karena ada anjing yang nggak galak sih, tapi selalu aja berusaha untuk mendekati Tetsu. Dan nama Anjing itu Aomine Akbar. Dia tukang becak yang suka mangkal di pertigaan Jalan Ga-ada-yang-bisa-ngalahin-gua-selain-gua-sendiri. Secara aneh tidak memiliki teman sepantaran yang juga berprofesi sebagai pebecak karena dia egois.

"Yaudah. Aomine-kun mau minum apa—"

"Teh."

Hening.

"Aomine-kun, aku jualan jamu, bukan jualan teh. Kalo mau teh sana beli di warteg."

"Aku mau teh buatan Tetsu aja. Soalnya tehnya bohay."

Hening.

Entah asumsi darimana kalau teh buatan Tetsu selalu bohay, Tetsu selalu saja membikinkan teh dengan gula seperempat kepada Aomine. Walau ngomel-ngomel, Tetsu tetaplah penjual jamu yang pro! Setelah meminum tehnya dengan berisik, Aomine bakalan langsung mendesah kuat, 'aaaaahhhhhh!' lalu bakalan nyanyi, "Teh bohay buatan Tetsu, Teh bohay buatan Tetsu!" Sungguh, Tetsu muak dinyanyikan lagu itu. Dia itu penjual jamu, bukan teh! Kalau orang-orang salah paham dia sebagai penjual teh, kan bisa kepriben masalahnya! Kepriben! Yang ada malah nanti integritasnya sebagai tukang jamu dipertanyakan! Makanya Tetsu tidak suka kalau pembelinya Aomine-kun.

"Aomine-kun—"

"TEH BOHAY BUATAN TETSU, TEH BOHAY BUATAN TETSU!"

"Aomine-kun, berisik. Aku udah mau pergi."

Dan dengan itu Tetsu segera ngacir. Tapi tentu saja tidak lupa berteriak. "Bayar utang atau nanti aku colok matamu pakai tang!" ternyata Tetsu agak Do-S juga ya.

Setelah itu, Tetsu segera menggosek Biju-nya kearah tenggara, tempat perumahan elit yang biasa dihuni oleh banyak artis terkenal, selebrita, CEO, para pengeruk uang, pejabat, dan lain-lainnya. Tetsu berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati pemandangan dan segera menggoes lagi dan berhenti didepan pintu rumah bertuliskan nama 'Kise'.

"Kise-kuuuuuuuuuunnn."

"Iyaaaaaaa?"

"Ini ada Kurokocchiiii. Mau beli jamu?"

Tiba-tiba gerbang setinggi great wall tersebut menjeblak terbuka, dan seorang pria tampan dengan kaos butut dan celana oblong keluar. "Maulaaah, Kuroko-cchii! Siapa yang nggak mau minum jamu-cchinya Kuroko-cchi?" Kise Ryota, (mengaku) pemilik dari rumah bergaya eropa dengan kilatan emas. Dari mukanya sih pantas-pantas saja kalau dia pemilik rumah. Tamvan banget gitu koq. "Hmm, aku mau jamur sirih pake madu ya! Kalo bisa yang panas. Kayak hati aku buat kamu…" bisik Kise dengan suara terseduktif yang dia punya. Tetsuya… yah, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak bacot, karena kalau dia membacot balik nanti dia tidak bakal diberi uang dong.

"Ini, Kise-kun."

"Ooo, Thank you Kuroko-cchi!" Kise dengan senang hati meminum racikan Kuroko. "Fuaah… walaupun rasa minuman ini seperti rasa ampas got… tapi aku akan dengan sepenuh hati meminumnya asalkan bareng sama Kurokocchi!" seru Kise dengan penuh semangat dan senyum pepso#ent. Kuroko tersenyum dan mengelap gelasnya dengan bersih—

"Paijoooooooo!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah.

"Iya nyaaaaaaaaaah?" jawab Kise.

"Itu halaman belakang udah dicabutin rumputnya?"

"UDAH NYAAAAH!"

"Itu ada tukang jamu ya? Beliin jamu rapet dong! Jamu rapet gigi ya!"

"Iya nyaaaaaaaah!"

Kise segera berbalik ke Kurokocchi.

"Anu, Kurokocchi—"

"…Iya, jamu rapet gigi kan?" Kuroko tersenyum malaikat. "…Paijo-kun?"

Setelah jeritan pilu dari Kise (yang ternyata bernama alias Paijo, pembantu rumah tangga dari Jepang) Kuroko menggoes lagi menuju ke arah selatan. Hari ini cukup banyak yang mengutang, tapi banyak juga yang membeli. Baguslah, mungkin sudah waktunya untuk pulang—

"Tunggu."

Suara bernada memerintah itu reflex membuat Tetsu berhenti. Siapakah yang hari ini akan membeli jamu tokcer milik Tetsu?

Ternyata orang itu adalah….

Seorang pria dengan mata heterokrom merah-emas. Dia terlihat begitu tamvan, hati Tetsuya jadi doki-doki… ini… jangan-jangan…?!

"Aku mau membeli gerobak sodor ini."

Tetsuya langsung ilfeel.

"…Maaf pembeli-san, ini bukan gerobak sodor, ini Biju. Nama imutnya Bicycle Jamu."

"Oh, jadi gerobak ini punya nama? Baiklah. Biju ini akan aku beli. Tapi kamu harus jadi milik aku."

Tetsuya langsung merasa orang ini sedikit tidak beres di kepala.

"Tapi saya jualan pakai ini. Kalau saya tidak jualan, terus saya makan darimana?"

"Mudah saja." Seringai si cowok-sekseh-bermata-beda-warna. "Kamu tinggal _melayani_ aku."

Tetsuya terlihat tidak mengerti. Dan tidak mau mengerti. Ini saatnya untuk memanggil satpam darurat. Layaknya artis, Tetsuya juga punya bodyguard yang rela melindunginya dari apapun. "Eeeh… tapi saya tidak melayani siapapun. Saya bebas. Saya bukan budak." Tangan Tetsuya segera menyentuh tombol merah dibawah botol jamu kuat. Hm? Kamu nanya jamu kuat buat apa? Ahahaha, orang dewasa nggak perlu tahu. Ini Cuma rahasia antara anak-anak kecil.

"Melayani itu tidak hanya jadi budak lho. Bisa jadi pembersih kasur, penghangat kasur, pemasak kasur…" omongan si homo ini makin melantur saja.

Tiba-tiba dari jauh terlihat Aomine-kun dan seorang pria berambut ungu berlari menuju mereka berdua. "TETSUUUUU BOHAAAAAAAYYY!" Jerit Aomine. "Kamu nggak apa-apa? Mana orang mesumnya? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Pantat bohay ini nggak disentuh? Kamu nggak digrepe-grepe? Ya ampun aku takut _banget _kamu terjadi sesuatu tahu nggak?!" Aomine malah mengambil kebisaan didalam kesempitan. Modus banget nanyain, dia yang malah megang-megang Tetsu. "Oii, kacang item yang disana. Jangan pegang-pegang Kurochin, ya." Ucap si gigantik, Murasakibara Sushitei. Dia pembuat Sushi unggul di kawasan Kemang, Jakarta Selatan. Ya, dia jauh-jauh lari dari Kemang kemari untuk menjadi… bodyguard pribadi Kuroko!

"Hoo… siapa orang-orang gila ini, istriku?" elu yang gila, manggil-manggil istri segala.

"Mereka bodyguardku." Ucap Tetsu padat dan jelas.

"Aku juga disini-ssu!" tanpa disangka-sangka, keberadaan Paijo-kun tiba-tiba dihitung sebagai bodyguard Tetsu juga.

"Jadi mereka bertiga rival cintaku? Menarik. Majulah, kalian bertiga." Si cowok merah membungkukkan badan dengan gentlemannya, Kuroko hampir lupa kalau dia baru aja minta Kuroko jadi budaknya. Dasar cowok ganteng. "Hei heeei pohon toge. Jangan sombong ya, mentang-mentang mirip sama CEO besar pemilik group Akashi makanya kamu jadi sok gitu. Tinggi kayak pohon cabe ditebang aja belagu." Keluarlah inner-yankee Aomine.

"Aku memang Akashi."

_Krik, krik. _

"He~ aku salah dengar ya~ dia bilang dia Akashi…" ucap Sushitei, tiba-tiba dia sedang membuat sebuah sushi roll (?) dengan sempurna.

"Aku memang Akashi. Nama panjangku Yang Dimumpuni dan Dipertuan Agung Akashi Seijuuro, pewaris tahta kerajaan Akashi Group. Aku datang kesini untuk menjemput cintaku. Kuroko Tetsuya, TetsuJamu. Aku memiliki sepertiga saham dari perusahaan Akashi, akan menjadi pemilik Akashi Group, aku punya pulau di berbagai tempat di dunia. Yang punya komplek BK*BN juga aku, dan yang mengendalikan ekonomi di Jepang juga aku. Aku tidak terbantahkan."

Hening.

"Akashi-kun."

"Iya, cintaku?"

"Mau ke KUA-nya kapan?"

Dasar neng Jamu. Dimana-mana sama aja—sama-sama mata duitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, fanbase TetsuJamu dibuat geger.

Karena mereka dapat screencapture-an panjaaaaaaaaang banget dari sang pujaan hati.

[picture : "Buat minna-san, maaf kalau aku udah mengecewakan kalian. Sampai saat ini, aku sebenarnya menjomblo, tapi tadi siang aku bertemu belahan hatiku. Namanya Yang Dimumpuni apalah apalah Akashi Seijuuro. Kami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Seijuuro-kun bilang aku yang sedang menggoes Biju sangatlah cantik. Akupun berpikir demikian.

Minna-san, maka dari itu aku yang selama ini sudah kalian jaga meminta restu dan doa. Akad nikah akan kami mulai seminggu lagi di GBK, jadi bagi yang ingin datang tolong hati-hati diinjek masa. Bawa hadiahnya jangan gede-gede, amplop aja yang ada isinya. Seijuuro-kun bilang dia masih bimbang mau mengundang 1D atau EXO sebagai guest star, tapi aku pikir nanti akan ada lebih banyak pertumpahan darah di Akad Nikah kami.

Sementara resepsinya masih kami rahasiakan.

Pokoknya, yang mau melihat Tetsuya Kuroko pakai baju pengantin, tolong datang ke GBK seminggu lagi. Dan jangan lupa bawa amplop putih.

P.S Buat Paijo-kun, Shushitei-kun dan Kacang item-kun. Kata Seijuuro-kun, "Janur kuning sudah melengkung. Kalian tidak boleh mendekati sang Maharani Tetsuya Sayangku lagi. Atau aku colok mata kalian pakai gunting."]

Last from JamuTetsu : Tadi siang Seijuro-kun ngegombalin aku pas mau minum jamu.

"Itu sedikit lagi bisa nggak?" "Mau didikitin sampe mana lagi, Akashi-kun." "Sampe hati kamu nyemplung buat aku, boleh?" omong-omong, yang didikitin itu beras kencurnya. Kalo beras kencurnya sesedikit itu, Sei-kun mau minum apa coba? #love #love #love #akadnikah #marry

Sekian detik kemudian, ada 132428875 likes dan 72424 komen wishing them happy. Ada juga yang curhat (** Midorinnn** : aku sudah baikan dengan Takao, nodayo. Selamat atas pernikahanmu, nodayo.) ada yang kayaknya keyboardnya rusak (** OGIWARAZGAKYAAAA :** HUHUHUHUAASDSFUSUF AKUGAKUATAKUGAKUATAKUGAKUATTTTT) ada yang nyanyi (** HimuromuroHi** : Jika aku… bukan jalanmu… kuberhenti mengharapkanmu… jika aku memang tercipta untukmu…) ada yang malah kitakore-kitakorean (** sapuijuki** : jamu jamu apa yang tetsu? JAMUTETSU! KITAKORE!) yah, fans Tetsu memanglah sedikit homo dan idiot, tapi Tetsu benar-benar menyayangi mereka.

Dulu Tetsu bukanlah apa-apa, hanya seorang penjual jamu dengan instagram yang memiliki followers jutaan orang.

Tapi kini, Tetsu dijuluki Maharani Tetsu Sayangku oleh yang diraja Akashi Seijuuro.

Terkadang, kami masih merindukan lagi it's oke wae berkumandang di kompleks kami, menjajakan jamunya yang terkenal tidak tokcer…

("Jamunya maaas….")

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini apa.

Ini apa seriusan….


End file.
